Stuck Between Two Boys
by white dawn22
Summary: Juvia Lockser is in a love triangle with two men. Her ex-boyfriend Gray Fullbuster, the man that broke her heart, and Lyon Vastia, the man that healed it. Both boys will stop at nothing to be with her. But in the end, who will she choose? Lyon or Gray? Read and find out! This is an AU fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfic. It will be a Gruvion love triangle. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

_Chapter 1: The Break Up_

Juvia Lockser sighed contently as she got out of bed. She hummed as she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She was so happy right now and no one could ruin it. _'Today is Juvia and Gray-sama one year anniversary! Juvia is finally going to ask Gray-sama if she can move in with him. Juvia is so excited!' _she thought as she stepped into the warm water. Juvia and Gray had been dating since August of last year. They met at a tiny cafe that was a block from Juvia's apartment. Juvia instantly fell in love. Gray was handsome, confident, charming and arrogant when he wanted to be. He was everything that Juvia was not. Juvia was gloomy, timid, she had low self-esteem and she lacked confidence. But that all changed when she met Gray. She was more outgoing and cheerful now. And she had become friends with his friends. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and a few others. They were all very nice and accepting to her. Natsu was a bit loud and somewhat dense, but he was still very nice to her. Lucy was very friendly, but her clothes were very revealing. Mirajane was lovely and Erza, well that women scared Juvia. She was so strong and had such confidence that even though Juvia was terrified of her, she also admired her. In fact, all of Gray's female friends seemed to radiate confidence. It also didn't help that they were so beautiful. She often wondered at times if Gray was going to dump her for one of them. Of course she would understand, she was clingy and over affectionate. But Gray would always say that they were just really close friends. And that's why she loved about him. Even though he was surrounded by women that were 10 times more beautiful that her, he still wanted her. And that was why she had so much devotion for him. _' Gray-sama is the love of Juvia's life and we are going to get married and have kids and grow old together and-'_ Juvia snapped out of her fantasies. The first step was moving in together. Then all of that other stuff could happen later. Juvia quickly finished her shower and went to her closet to look for some clothes. She frowned. She was going to need some new clothes for today. And a make-over. She could ask Lucy for that. So she threw on some black leggings and a baby blue long sleeved shirt and some black converse sneakers. She put on some lip gloss and mascara and the pearl necklace that Gray had bought for her birthday. As she was eating her breakfast, her phone rang.

''_Yo Juvia, what's up?''_

''Hi Gajeel-kun! Um, Juvia was just about to go to Lucy-san's house to get a make-over and to buy some new clothes.''

''_Why would you want to do that?'' _

''Gajeel-kun, don't you know? Today is Juvia's one year anniversary with Gray-sama. She has to look perfect for today.'' Juvia heard Gajeel scoff. Gajeel had never liked the idea of Juvia dating Gray. Not since what happened with Bora. He thinks that Gray will hurt her like he did. She keeps telling him that Gray loved her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He is starting to come around though.

_'' I still don't know why you're dating that fool. You could do way better than some guy who is named after a color.''_

''Gajeel-kun stop it. Juvia loves Gray-sama and Gray-sama loves Juvia. Gray-sama is nothing like Bora. You have to let this go. Please, just do it for Juvia's sake. He is going to be Juvia's future husband, you know.''

_''Ugh, don't say that, it makes me sick. And if it really means that much to you then I'll try to be nicer to Fullbuster. But if he hurts you, I'll personally be the one to kick his ass.'' _Juvia sighed.

''Okay Gajeel-kun. Anyways, how's Levy-san?''

_''Oh she's fine. But she keeps complaining that I'm too rude to people and that I should try to be nicer. That women drives me insane sometimes. Anyways I'll call you back later alright. I have some other things that I need to do.''_

''Alright. Bye Gajeel-kun. Say hello to Levy-san for me.''

''_Yeah whatever.'' _He hung up. Juvia couldn't stop herself from smiling. She knows that is Gajeel's way of saying yes. She knew him so well by now. After all, he was her best friend. He stuck by her through all the ups and downs in her life and she did the same for him. Some wondered how they were even friends. He was rude, she was polite. He was big and she was somewhat small. He only looked for the bad in people, while she looked for the good. They were complete opposites, but that's what makes them work. No one understood her better that him. She finished her breakfast and left the apartment. As she stepped into her blue SUV, she dialed Lucy's number.

''_Hello?'' _

_''_Hi Lucy-san, it's Juvia.''

_'' Oh, hi Juvia. Congrats on the one year anniversary. I'm so happy for you guys.''_

'' Thank you. But um, the reason that Juvia called is because she needs a favor.''

_'' No problem. I would be happy to help you.''_

'' Thank you so much Lucy-san. Juvia needs some new clothes and a make-over for her date with Gray-sama. Could you help her with that?''

''_Of course. I am going to make you look hot Juvia. So when are you coming over?''_

'' Juvia will be there by twelve. She has some other things to do first.''

''_Okay, see you then. Bye Juvia.''_

''Bye Lucy-san.'' Juvia hung up the phone and started the engine. She had to buy some groceries because she was almost out of food. It was already 11:00 so she had one hour to get to Lucy's house. So she rushed to buy everything that she would need and hurried to get to Lucy's. When she arrived at Lucy's condo, she knocked on the door and waited patiently. Somewhere from inside the house she heard Lucy shout,

''Natsu, could you get the door? I'll be out in a minute.'' Juvia heard footsteps and the door was swung wide open with Natsu standing on the other side. He grinned at her.

''Hey Juvia! Lucy is gonna be right out.''

''Thank you, Natsu-san.'' Natsu moved out of the way to let her in. Juvia walked in and looked around. Lucy's condo was full of pictures. Most of them were pictures of her and Natsu. There were also some pictures of their friends, Natsu's cat, Happy, and their parents. Lucy also had the best furniture. Her sofa was so warm and comfy. Juvia saw Lucy step out of her bedroom.

''Hi Juvia. Just give me one moment.'' Lucy was wearing a pink tank top with white shorts. She had on a pair of pink high heels. Her blond hair was in a high ponytail with two long strands in the front.

''Okay Juvia, I'm ready. We can go now.''

''Where are you guys going anyway?'' Natsu asked. Lucy gave him a peck on the cheek.

''Shopping honey. You wouldn't be interested.'' Natsu shrugged.

''You're right Luce. Well I can just play with Happy. Right buddy?'' Somewhere inside the condo, the cat meowed.

''C'mon Juvia, lets go.'' The two females walked to Juvia's car and got in.

''This is going to be so much fun.'' Lucy said excitedly. Juvia smiled and they drove to the nearest clothing store.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Gray Fullbuster was sitting in front of his t.v completely naked, eating cereal. He had already made dinner reservations for his date with Juvia. He would be coming by her apartment at 6:30 to pick her up. Suddenly there was a knocking on his door. Gray growled and threw on his pajama pants. He went to the door and answered it.

''What do you want Loke?'' Gray asked as he stared at the man.

''Nice to see you too, Gray. Now can I please come in?'' Gray opened the door wider and moved aside to let Loke in. Loke walked in and sat himself down on Gray's couch. He noticed that Gray's clothes were scattered all over the place.

''And here I thought that you would take better care of your home Gray.''

''Juvia's the neat freak, not me. And besides, some of these clothes are hers. Now what do you want?'' Gray sat down on the couch and continued eating.

''I just wanted to say hello. I haven't seen you in a while Gray. Oh and congrats on the anniversary dude.''

''Thanks.'' Gray muttered. Loke looked around and saw several photos of Gray and Juvia.

''So, you and Juvia are getting pretty serious, huh?'' Loke had only met her once, but she seemed nice enough. Although the way she talks in third person was kind of weird.

''Yeah, you could say that. I think she wants to move in with me.''

''What makes you say that?'' Loke asked.

''Well sometimes she leaves her clothes here. And she would stay over for a few days. I think that she is going to ask me tonight on our date. If she does, I don't know what I'm going to say.'' Gray sighed. He wasn't sure if he was ready for her to move in.

''So you don't want her to move in?'' Gray shook his head.

'' No, that's not it. But if I tell her no, well I just don't want to hurt her.''

''Then don't say no. You know, sometimes I get jealous of you guys.'' Gray looked at Loke, surprised.

''Why would you be jealous of us? You're the one that gets all the girls.'' Gray said. Loke sighed.

''That's the point man. You all have steady relationships. You, Natsu, Erza. I guess that I'm just tired of being in relationships that have no meaning. I want something real, you know? These flings are getting boring. I don't know, maybe I'm not the relationship type of person.'' Gray patted Loke on the shoulder. He knew where Loke was coming from. He wasted two years of his life getting drunk and being in pointless relationships. In his defence, he was in a bad place at the time. But that all changed when he met Juvia. She changed him.

''Hey, don't say that. If you want something real, then you have to look for it. You're going after the wrong girls. If you want someone that will make you happy, stop going to bars and getting drunk. You're not going to find someone to love from one night stands.'' Loke smiled.

''Thanks man. Well I gotta go. I will definately take your advice. See you around, Gray.'' Loke stood up and left. After Loke left, Gray quickly took off his pajama bottoms. It's not that he doesn't like clothes, he just didn't like wearing them in his own home. Tonight was going to be big and he wanted to relax as much as possible.

xXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxxXx

Juvia had tried on several dresses, but she didn't feel right in any of them. Lucy had forced her to try on this black strapless dress that had some parts cut out and it had a very large plunge that showed off most of her cleavage. Not only that, but the dress was very short. None of these dresses felt right on her and they did not fit her personality. Lucy had told her that if she wanted to surprise Gray then she would have to take the risk and step outside her comfort zone. But Juvia wasn't a very daring person and she knew that Gray wouldn't want her to do something that made her uncomfortable. Lucy came back with a navy blue sequin dress. The dress was strapless and had a gray diamond in the middle. The plunge wasn't as large as the black dress and the dress wasn't too long or too short. It was perfect. Lucy saw how Juvia's eyes sparkled and she smiled. She shoved the dress into Juvia's chest and usered her into the fitting room. When Juvia came out, Lucy was, needless to say, stunned. It was as if this dress was made for Juvia. It was just the right length and it showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Also, the dress showed off Juvia's curves very well. Gray would definately be surprised.

''Juvia you look amazing! You have to buy this dress. It's perfect for you!''

''Thank you Lucy-san. And Juvia will but this dress.'' Lucy nodded.

''Okay, now that we found the right dress, we have to find the right shoes.'' Juvia quickly changed out of the dress and she followed Lucy to the shoe section. Searching for the right shoes didn't take as long as finding the right dress. Juvia picked out a black strappy high heeled shoe. Juvia also bought a blue clutch and some silver earrings. By the time they reached Juvia's apartment, she had two hours to get ready for her date. Juvia took a quick shower and let Lucy do her hair and makeup. Lucy had curled Juvia's hair and let it fall back in waves. For Juvia's makeup, Lucy put on glittery blue eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss.

''Do you want Juvia to bring you back to your condo?'' Lucy shook her head.

''I called Natsu while you were in the shower. He should be here any minute.'' Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. Lucy went to pick up her stuff and headed to the door. Before she left, she gave Juvia a wink.

''Have fun on your date.'' Lucy left and Juvia sat on her couch and waited for when Gray would pick her up.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

Juvia was sitting on her couch, twiddling her thumbs. Gray would be here any minute. She hoped that she looked nice, otherwise all this time shopping and doing makeup would be a waste. There was a knock on her door. Juvia raced to the door and answered it. Gray was standing on the other side. He looked her up and down and smiled.

''You look amazing Juvia.'' Juvia blused.

''Thank you Gray-sama.'' Gray took Juvia's hand.

''Let's go. I spent a lot of money on this dinner reservation and I don't want to be late.'' Juvia laughed and followed Gray to his car. It was a black Mercedes Benz. Gray's attire was rather simple. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. He also had on black dress shoes and he was wearing his cross necklace. They got in his car and drove to the restaurant. It was a very fancy restaurant. When they got there, Gray took Juvia's hand and lead her inside. They took a seat at their reserved table and looked at the menu that was given to them.

''Wow. Gray-sama, you really outdid yourself.'' Juvia said in awe as she looked around.

''Thanks. I had to go over the top. You wouldn't want to go the movies now would you?''

''Juvia doesn't care where she goes. As long as it is with Gray-sama. Juvia would not mind going to the movies if it meant going with Gray-sama.'' Gray blushed and looked away.

''Well you could have told me that. Now I wasted all this money for nothing.'' Juvia smiled. Gray was so funny. Another reason why she loved him.

''So what are you getting?'' Gray asked.

''Oh, Juvia will have the salad. What about you?''

''Oh, I'm going all out. I'm getting the spagetti with the garlic bread on the side. And I'm having the chocolate lava cake for dessert.'' The waiter came by and took their orders. As they ate, they talked about pointless things. Gray complained about Natsu being and idiot and talked about work. Gray owned his own ice sculpting business and it was doing pretty well. Juvia worked as a vet. She loved animals, especially dogs. She always wanted one, but they weren't allowed in her apartment building. Pretty soon they had finished their dinner and were heading to Gray's apartment. Juvia was looking out the window, thinking of ways to bring up the issue of moving in. _'How should Juvia ask? Should she be straightforward? Or should she be sublte?' _Juvia glanced at Gray. _' Knowing Gray-sama, Juvia should be straightforward. She has been droppimg subtle hints for weeks. It's better to just ask.' _Pretty soon they were at Gray's apartment. As soon as they were in, Gray sat down on the couch. Juvia continued to stand and Gray noticed this.

''What's wrong? Don't you want to sit down? Walking around in those shoes must be killer on your feet.'' Juvia shook her head.

''No um, Juvia has something that she wants to ask you.''

''Okay, well what is it?'' Juvia looked Gray in the eye.

''Can Juvia move in? We have been dating for a year. Don't you think it's time?'' Gray sighed. He knew this was coming. He doesn't think that he's ready. But how can he explain it to Juvia without hurting her feelings?

''Look, Juvia. I'm sorry, but I don't think that I want you to move in just yet.'' Juvia looked at Gray with a hurt expression on her face.

''But why?'' she asked.

'' Look, it's not that I don't want you to move in, it's just that I don't think that I'm ready for that.''

''Then when will you be ready Gray-sama?'' Juvia asked. Gray stood up and walked over to her.

''Juvia, you know that this is the longest relationship that I ever had. Before this, I would have random flings with random girls and on rare occasions, I would have relationships that would last about two months. What I am trying to say is that I'm not ready for this. We will be with each other all the time. If you were will me all the time like that, wouldn't that make you go insane?'' Juvia shook her head.

''No, it wouldn't make Juvia go insane. Juvia loves Gray-sama. Everyday Juvia gets to spend with you is a blessing. If Juvia could be with you all the time, then she would be very happy.'' Gray gave a frustrated sigh.

''Why are you pushing this? It's not that big of a deal.'' Juvia stared at him. She couldn't believe what Gray had just said.

''Yes, moving in together is a very big deal. How can you not see that? Juvia loves you, don't you love her?'' Gray glared at her. He was getting annoyed now.

''Don't you do that Juvia. You know that I love you. So don't try to guilt trip me to get you to move in because it's not going to work.'' Now it was Juvia's turn to glare.

''Juvia was not guilt tripping you. But is there another reason that you don't want Juvia to move in. Is Juvia too clingy for you? Or is she too ugly? Which one is it Gray-sama?'' Gray let out an exasperated sigh.

''Juvia you're not ugly. If you were ugly then I wouldn't be dating you.''

'' So is it because she's too clingy. Is that why you don't want Juvia to move in?'' Gray finally lost his patience.

''Yes! You are too clingy Juvia. Even now, you're over reacting to the situation. And you can be very annoying sometimes. With your Gray-sama this and your Gray-sama that. If we move in together it will only get worse. I don't think that I could deal with that.''

'' You have been dealing with it for the past year, Gray! What, has it become too much for you? Would you rather be with someone else?'' Juvia shouted. Gray had been trying not to lose his temper, but now he was offically angry. She just had to push this, didn't she?

''Damn it Juvia! No! If I wanted someone else then I would have dumped you by now! But now since you brought it up, I might as well tell you the truth. Sometimes I do want to be with someone else. Someone who could give me space when I asked for it. Someone who didn't make stuff toys of me. Someone that knew when I wasn't ready to do something and wouldn't force me to do it. You know what Juvia? Maybe I should have broken up with you. That way, I could find somebody else. Or maybe I could just have one night stands. Because I need a break. I need a break from all your craziness.'' Gray finally looked at her. The look on her face, however, made him look away again. There was so much hurt in her eyes. It made Gray's heart break a little.

''Is that what you really think? Should we break up?'' Juvia whispered. Her head was hung low and her eyes burned with unshed tears. She refused to cry in front of him. No, she woud cry when she was alone in her apartment, like she had done so many times before.

'' I'm not saying that Juvia. I just think that we should take a break from each other.'' Gray said.

''But isn't taking a break the same thing as breaking up?'' Juvia asked. Gray sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed Juvia's hand, but she pulled it away from his grasp.

''I don't know Juvia. We just need some time of from each other. It won't be permanent, at least I hope so.'' Gray whispered the last part. He didn't want to break up with Juvia. She was the most important person in his life now. Juvia finally looked up and he could see her unshed tears.

''Juvia understands what Gray-sama is saying. Maybe this break will do us some good. Goodbye Gray-sama.''

''Wait. At least let me drop you off at your place.'' Gray said. Juvia shook her head.

''No, Juvia will take a taxi.'' With that being said, Juvia turned around and walked out of Gray's apartment. Gray sighed again and walked to his bedroom. _' Why did we have to fight tonight?' _he thought.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxX

Juvia didn't cry until she was in her bedroom. She fell onto her bed and sobbed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Gray plushie that she had made herself. She glared at the plushie.

''Why? Why did Gray-sama have to do this? Why did Gray-sama have to break Juvia's heart?'' She grabbed the stuff doll and threw it against her door. Then she saw all of the paintings she had made of Gray. She got up and threw them to the floor, one by one. While she was doing that, a picture from her nightstand fell. She picked it up gingerly. It was a picture of her and Gray. It was when they had first started dating. Juvia had forced Gray to take her to the park. She had a stranger take a picture of them by the lake. She was clutching Gray's arm and she was smiling brightly. Gray, on the other hand, scowled and he was looking off to the side with a blush on his face. But there was a look of amusement in his eyes and Juvia knew that he wasn't angry at all. Juvia took the picture out of the broken frame and sat on the bed. She brought her knees to her chest as she stared at the picture. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks. _' Juvia never wanted this. All Juvia wanted was to move in with her Gray-sama. She doesn't want a break from Gray-sama. Juvia wants Gray-sama to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loves her. But instead of that Juvia is alone in her apartment, holding on to an old photo.'_

''Why did Gray-sama break Juvia's heart?'' she whispered. Eventually she managed to fall asleep, that picture still in her hands.

xXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxxxXx

**That's chapter one. Please read and review. I would really appreciate it.**

**Bye!**


	2. Lyon Vastia

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! I really appriciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

_Chapter 2: Lyon Vastia_

Juvia woke up the next morning and got out of bed. She didn't have to go to work today because it was the weekend and she doesn't work on weekends. It was good that she didn't have to go to work. She felt empty inside. Her co-workers would have noticed this and she didn't want them to worry about her. She also didn't want to tell her friends what happened between her and Gray. Especially Gajeel. He would march over to Gray's apartment and beat the shit out of him for hurting Juvia. But Juvia didn't want that to happen beacuse she was the reason that they fought in the first place. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. She didn't feel like eating at home, so she went out. She didn't take her car because she needed time to clear her head. As she was walking, she saw a small cafe across the street. It was the same cafe that she had met Gray in. She ran across the street and into the cafe. As she walked in, she was hit with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked pasteries. Not a lot of people were in the cafe so she quickly ordered a latte and a croissant. She took her order and sat at the table in the back. As she drank her latte, she couldn't help but remember what Gray had told her when she asked what type of coffee he liked.

'_I like my coffee black. I like the bitter taste of it.' _ After he said that, Juvia felt the need to know more about him. She wanted to know what he liked, what he didn't like, where he was from and so on. She wanted to know who he was. When he told her his name, she knew that she was in love. Not only was he attractive, but he had a certain feel to him. Juvia sighed and rubbed her face. She quickly pulled her hands away when she realized that she was crying.

''You know, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry.'' Juvia's head shot up. Standing in front of her was a man with silver hair and dark eyes. The man was of average height and he had pale skin. She hadn't even noticed him. The man sat down and smiled at her.

'' You are definately one of most beautiful girls that I have ever laid my eyes on.'' Juvia gave him a small smile.

'' Thank you. Juvia doesn't mean to be rude but, why are talking to her?''

''I'm talking to you because I saw you crying. I couldn't just leave someone like you to be all depressed. Would you mind telling me what's wrong?'' Normally Juvia would say no and say that he was being noisy, but she was just too depressed.

''Juvia had a fight with her boyfriend. He said that we should take some time off from each other. It was our one year anniversary to.'' Juvia said.

''Oh, well I'm sory to hear that. Maybe I can cheer you up? I think that you could use a really good laugh right now.'' Juvia thought about it. _' Juvia really doesn't want to go home and be by herself again. But then again this man could be some physcopath or something.' _ Juvia looked at the man sitting in front of her. _' He doesn't look crazy. Oh what the hell.'_

''Okay. Juvia will go with you. But you aren't going to try and kidnapp her right?'' The man looked appalled by Juvia's question.

''Kidnapp you? Of course not. I'm not one of those people you see on the news. I just want to cheer you up.'' Juvia smiled.

''Well that is very kind of you. Not everyone will do that.'' The man smirked.

''Well, I'm not like everyone else. I'm Lyon Vastia. And your name is Juvia right.?'' Juvia's eyes widen in shock.

''Have we met before?'' she asked. Lyon looked confused.

'' I don't think so. I would remember meeting a girl as pretty as you are.'' Juvia's cheeks turned pink.

''But then how do you know Juvia's name?'' she asked. Lyon started to laugh.

''It's because you talk in third person silly. And you just told me your name right now.'' Lyon said while trying to control his laughter. And Juvia didn't know why, but she began to laugh as well.

''See? You look so much better when you're happy. Now shall we get going?'' Juvia nodded and together the two of them walked out of the cafe.

xXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Lyon had taken Juvia to the aquarium. It was so nice to see the different types of fish. The tropical fish were beautiful and colorful. Juvia suddenly stopped. She had just saw a fish that was just absolutely beautiful. The scales of the fish was mostly lavender with the tips of its fins taking on a darker shade of purple. There was also little patches of lime green and red on the fish's face and fins. Lyon noticed that Juvia had stopped walking. He slowly walked up and stood next to her. Juvia did not take her eyes off of the fish.

''You like that fish?'' Lyon asked. Juvia nodded.

''Well you certainly have good taste. C'mon there are more fish to see.'' Juvia looked at the fish one more time before she followed Lyon. They were walking beside each other, admiring the beauty of all the different fishes in the aquarium. It was silent between them. At some point Juvia decided that the silence was enough.

''So, what does Lyon-san do for a living?'' she asked.

''I'm a doctor.'' Lyon said. Juvia's face lit up.

''Really? Juvia is a doctor too! Well , a doctor of animals. Juvia is a vet.''

''Oh? Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. You look like an animal lover.'' Juvia giggled.

''So, is there anything that you specialize in? Like oncology or something?''

''I specialize in orthopedics. So I have to deal with a lot of broken bones. A lot of my patients are kids that play sports.'' Lyon said.

''Oh, that must be nice. Do you work in a hospital?'' Juvia asked. Lyon shook his head.

''No. I own my own office. Now how about we go see some more fish Juvia-chan.'' Juvia blushed.

''J-Juvia-chan? W-Why is Lyon-san calling Juvia Juvia-chan?'' Lyon chucked.

''I'm calling you Juvia-chan because I think it's cute.'' Juvia huffed and looked away.

''Well Juvia doesn't like it. So don't call her Juvia-chan.'' Lyon looked amused.

''Alright, I won't call you Juvia-chan.'' Juvia nodded and the two of them began walking again. After looking at a few fish tanks, Lyon stopped walking and turned to her.

''Why did you agree to come here with me? I could have wanted to kill you. Or I could have been a rapist. Is there a reason why you decided to come with me?'' Juvia was silent. She didn't even know herself why she had agreed to come. Lyon was a complete stranger and he could have done something terrible to her. Juvia sighed.

'' Juvia doesn't know why she came. Maybe she decided to go with you because she wasn't ready to go home yet. Also, Lyon-san seemed nice enough so why not except? Besides, Juvia doesn't think that you would hurt someone. '' Juvia said. It was the only answer she could think of.

''Thank you for saying that. You know, I also went through a bad break up.'' Lyon said.

''Really?'' Juvia asked. They had stopped in front of this large fish tank. Juvia was fasinated by it. _' To think that all these different types of fish could co- exist peacefully.' _she thought. Lyon's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

'' Yeah. I had a girlfriend. We dated for almost 3 years but then we got into this huge fight. After that we broke up.'' Lyon spoke. He had this faraway look in his eyes.

''How did you handle it?'' Juvia asked.

''I spent a lot of time at work and with my friends. I didn't like to come home because there was so many memories that I didn't want to deal with. But eventually I got over it.'' Juvia was midly surprised at how open Lyon was being.

''Did you ever date anyone else after you broke up?'' Lyon, who had been looking at the fish tank since they started this conversation, glanced at Juvia before he turned his attention back to the fish tank.

''No. But she did. Less than six months later I found out that she was already dating someone else.'' Lyon said and Juvia couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If she had found out that Gray had moved on with someone else after they broke up, then she would have been heart broken. _' Juvia wonders how Lyon must have felt. Just talking about this must bring up some bad memories.'_

''Juvia is sorry.'' she mumbled. Lyon was confused for a second.

''What are you sorry for?'' he asked.

''Juvia feels bad for Lyon-san. It must have been very hard for you.'' Lyon smiled.

''You don't have to feel sorry for me. It happened over a year ago. I'm over it. At first I was angry and hurt but I have gotten over it.'' Lyon said. After that they didn't say much. They just walked around, staring at the tanks full of fish. After a while Lyon spoke up.

''Do you want to go to the park? I have about 30 minutes before I have to go back to the office.'' Juvia thought about it. _' Juvia doesn't have anything better to do so why not.'_ Juvia nodded.

''Okay.'' she said. Lyon grinned.

''Then lets go.'' Together they walked out of the aquarium and headed to the park. When they reached the park, Lyon had bought Juvia ice cream and they sat down and talked. Juvia even opened up to Lyon a little. Lyon had been doing most of the talking though. He told her about some of the patients that he had. Some of the stuff he told her was pretty funny. At some point Lyon looked at his watch and sighed.

''I should probably get going now.'' he said. Juvia frowned a little. She was actually having a good time.

''That's a shame. Juvia was having a good time talking to Lyon-san.'' Lyon smiled.

''Yeah, well I had a good time also. ''he stood up and Juvia stood up as well.

''Oh, I almost forgot to ask you. Did I manage to cheer you up?''Juvia nodded.

''Yes. Juvia feels better now. Thank you Lyon-san.''

''There is no need to thank me. It was nice to be in the presence of such a pretty girl.'' Juvia blushed.

''Stop it.'' she said. Lyon chucked before he handed her a card.

''It's my business card. It's one of my special cards that has my phone number on it. You can call me anytime you want. And you know, if you ever break a bone just let me know.'' Juvia giggled.

'' Juvia will make sure to call Lyon-san if she ever did break something. But lets hope that that doesn't happen.'' Lyon smirked.

''Of course. Well I'll see you around Juvia-chan.'' Juvia scowled.

''Don't call Juvia that!'' she shouted after his retreating figure. But even she couldn't resist laughing. She turned around and began walking home. Not only had she made a new friend, but now she felt a little better after what happened with Gray. But only a little.

**Chapter 2 is complete. And Lyon's ex was Sherry. And in later chapters I'll have Juvia start calling Lyon Lyon-sama instead of Lyon-san.**

**Please read and review.**

**See you all next time!**


	3. Reunion

**Sorry for the wait guys. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I kind of rushed the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does**

_Chapter 3: Reunion_

It had been a week since the fight that Juvia had with Gray. During that week, she had been doing things that could keep her busy besides work. She had been talking with Lyon during that week also. They were starting to become really good friends. This morning as Juvia was getting ready for work, she realized that she still had some clothes at Gray's apartment. So she decided that before she went to work, she would go over there and get them. She brought Gajeel along because he needed a ride to his tatoo parlor because his car was in the shop. She also brought him along because she didn't want to go alone. At first, Gajeel was reluctant to go with Juvia, but now he was itching to see Gray. But only because he wanted to punch him in the face. He had told Juvia that he was going to hurt her, but she just didn't listen to him. They had finally reached Gray's apartment complex and were walking up the stairs. When they reached his apartment door Juvia knocked gently, but loudly on his door. Inside the apartment, Gray, who was in nothing but his underwear, jumped up off the couch. He knew that Juvia was going to come back eventually. That was why he didn't return her clothes to her. He wanted her to come back so that they could talk. He really missed her and he wanted them to be okay. So when he opened the door, he didn't expect to see a fist coming at his face. He was hit hard and he fell to the floor due to the impact.

''Ow! What the fuck was that!?'' he shouted, clutching on to the side of his face.

''That was my fist. Now put some fucking clothes on. Nobody wants to see your naked ass.'' Gajeel said, his tone harsh. Gray stood up, grabbed some pants, and yanked them on. He glared at Gajeel.

'' Why the hell are you here? I thought it was Juvia at the door.''

''Juvia is right here.'' Juvia said, stepping out from behind Gajeel. Gray's posture instantly relaxed.

''Juvia.'' he whispered, a small smile forming on his face.

''Juvia just came to get her clothes. Where are they?'' she asked, stepping into the apartment.

''They're on the couch.'' Gray answered. Juvia nodded and went to pick them up. She was just about to leave when Gray called out to her.

''Juvia wait.'' Juvia paused and turned to look at him. Then she turned back to Gajeel.

''Gajeel-kun, can you please take these clothes to Juvia's car? She will only be a minute and then we can go, okay?'' Gajeel nodded and took the clothes from her. He left, closing the door behind him. Juvia turned back around and stared at Gray. He stared at her. Then he sighed.

''Listen, Juvia I'm really sorry about the fight that we had. I just wasn't ready to have you move in. But saying all those things to you was stupid and I'm so sorry. Can we please end this stupid break? Can we go back to the way we were?'' Gray's eyes were pleading. Juvia wanted things to go back to the way they were. She wanted that so badly. But she just wasn't over what Gray has said to her. He hurt her, really hurt her. And she wasn't over that yet.

''Juvia doesn't know.'' she whispered. Gray's face fell.

''Please. I am so sorry Juvia.'' Juvia couldn't look at his face anymore. She couldn't stare into those deep onyx pools anymore. She needed to leave.

''Juvia has to go to work.'' she muttered and quickly exited the apartment, shutting the door softly behind her. She already felt the tears coming. She didn't need this right now. She has to go to work. So she forced the tears back and walked down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. She got in her car and started the engine. First she drove Gajeel to the tatoo parlor that he owned and then she drove herself to the animal hospital. She didn't want to think about Gray. At least, not now.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

About half an hour later, Juvia finally got to work. She stepped out of her car and walked into the building.

''Hi Juvia!'' Merudy greeted her when she walked in. Merudy was studing to become a vet and she was an intern. She was put under Juvia's wing and the two of them had become great friends.

''Hello Merudy. How are you?'' Juvia asked as they made their way down the hall and into her office. Merudy sighed and sat herself down on one of the chairs in Juvia's office.

''So far everything's okay. But Zancrow is being such a jackass. I mean we broke up, like, 3 months ago and he still thinks that he can tell me what to do. I mean, come on. The day I finally decide to put myself out there and get a date, he shows up and manages to ruin it. It's ridiculous. How can he still be jealous when we aren't even dating anymore? That was the main reason why we broke up in the first place. Anyways, how is everything with you? How's Gray?'' Merudy wiggled her eyebrows. Juvia instantly became depressed. She didn't want to talk about Gray. But she knew that Merudy wouldn't let this go, so she decided to just tell her.

''Gray-sama and Juvia had a fight. We are currently on a 'break'.''

''Oh no. What happened?'' Merudy asked.

''Juvia wanted to move in and he said no. One thing lead to another and now Juvia doesn't know what we are anymore. Juvia just saw him today to get her clothes back. He wants this break to end, but Juvia isn't sure.'' Merudy looked at Juvia with a sympathetic expression on her face.

''But you still love him, right?'' she asked. Juvia nodded her head fiercely.

''Of course Juvia still loves him. But he really hurt her. She needs time. But this week wasn't all bad.'' Juvia said. Merudy grinned.

''What happened?'' she demanded. Juvia smiled a little.

''Juvia has made a new friend. His name is Lyon and he is really sweet.''

''Is he cute?'' Merudy asked. Juvia blushed.

''He is handsome. But that doesn't matter. Juvia still loves Gray-sama.'' Merudy smirked.

''But maybe Lyon can help you get over Gray. And then Gray will realize his mistake, but it will be too late and you'll already have a new man.'' Juvia looked apalled at the idea.

''No! Juvia could never use Lyon-san like that! And besides, Juvia could never get over Gray-sama. Merudy should use that trick on Zancrow.'' Merudy's smirk disappeared. She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed.

''I'm over Zancrow. I don't need to use tricks to make him realize that he was wrong. And besides, we aren't talking about me and Zancrow. We're talking about you and Gray. Do you think that you can forgive him?'' Juvia was quiet for a moment.

''Juvia just needs time.'' she whispered. Merudy nodded. Then she clapped and stood up. Juvia looked at her.

''I think that you should call Lyon.'' Merudy said. Juvia shook her head.

''We shouldn't be talking about Juvia's love life. We are supposed to be working. Merudy knows that.'' Merudy grinned.

''I know. I was just saying that you should call him and ask if he could hang out tomorrow after you finish work. Maybe he could help you get out of this bad mood. He doesn't know about Gray right?'' Juvia shook her head.

''Juvia told him that she had a fight with her boyfriend, but she didn't mention Gray-sama's name. Why are you asking?'' Merudy's grin grew.

''You need to have some fun Juv. Maybe Lyon could help you with that.'' With that being said, Merudy walked out of Juvia's office, laughing. Juvia stared after her with a confused expression on her face.

xXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxX

After work Juvia went to the bakery to buy some bread. When she walked into the place, she didn't expect to see Erza stepping out. Erza smiled.

''Hello Juvia. How are you?'' she asked. Juvia smiled back at her.

''Juvia is just fine. Is Erza-san here to buy some strawberry cake?'' Erza blushed.

''Yes.'' she answered. Eza was one of the top heart surgeons in the country. She was also currently married to Jellal Fernandes, who owned his own very successful business.

''Anyways'' Erza started, ''What are you doing here, Juvia?'' she asked.

''Oh, Juvia was going to buy some bread and then she was going to head home.'' Juvia replied. Erza nodded and looked at her watch.

''Well I have to go. It was good to see you Juvia.'' Juvia smiled.

''It was good to see you too, Erza-san.'' After the two women said their goodbyes, Juvia walked into the bakery and quickly bought the bread. As she was leaving the bakery, Merudy's words from earlier today rang in her mind.

_'You should call him. You need to have some fun Juv. Maybe Lyon could help you with that.'_ Juvia sighed and walked to her car. She got in and started the engine. _' Maybe Juvia should call him' _she thought. She fished around in her purse and pulled out her phone. She dialed Lyon's number and held the phone up to her ear.

''_Hello.'' _answered the deep voice on the other end.

''Hi Lyon-san! How are you?'' Juvia asked him.

_'' Ah, Juvia -chan!. It's good to hear from you. And I'm fine. Thank you for asking.''_

''Didn't Juvia tell you not to call her Juvia-chan?''

_'Yeah, you did. Anyways, did you need something?'' _Lyon asked.

''Um, yeah. Juvia was just wondering if Lyon-san would like to get coffee tomorrow before work. It's okay if you say no.''

_'' Are you asking me out on a date?'' _Lyon asked, his voice sounded amused. Juvia blushed.

''No! Juvia is asking you out as a friend. This is not a date.'' Juvia said. Lyon chuckled on the other end. It was a deep, velvety sound that made Juvia blush even more.

_'' Sure. I would love to get some coffee with you. Should we meet at that lovely cafe where I met you?'' _Juvia smiled.

''Yes. So Juvia will see you tomorrow at 8?''

_''Sure.'' _Lyon replied.

''Good. So Juvia will see you then. Goodbye Lyon-san.''

_'' Goodbye Juvia.'' _he hanged up. Juvia stared at her phone with a smile. Then she pulled out of the bakery parking lot and started to drive home.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxxxxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Juvia got out of bed and quickly went through the task of taking a shower and putting on clothes. Then she hopped into her car and drove to the cafe where she would meet Lyon for coffee. Little did she know that Gray was going to that same cafe for his morning coffee before work. Juvia reached the cafe and saw Lyon standing outside waiting for her. Juvia got out of the car and walked over to him. He smiled at her.

''Hi Juvia. Shall we go inside now?'' he asked her. She nodded and together they walked into the cafe. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table, where they quickly engaged in conversation. They were so engaged in their conversation that they didn't notice that Gray had walked in and was staring at them with anger in his eyes.

''Juvia.'' he called out to her and walked over to her table. Juvia's smile faded from her face.

''Gray-sama!'' she said, standing up. Gray stopped in front of her.

''What the hell Juvia! You're already dating someone else!'' Gray shouted. Juvia shook her head.

''No! This isn't a date. Juvia and Lyon-san were just getting coffee. We're just friends!'' Gray's eyes widen a bit.

''Did you just say Lyon?'' he asked. Then he turned his head and saw Lyon staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

'' It's good to see you too, Gray. How have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you. 3 years, right?'' Lyon said casually. Gray clenched his fists.

''Cut the crap Lyon. What are you doing here with my girlfriend?'' Lyon looked unfazed by Gray's question. Juvia, on the other hand, was confused. She kept looking at the two of them, not understanding what was going on.

''Juvia and I were getting coffee. I didn't think that you would have a problem with it. Then again, I had no idea that you and Juvia were dating. I thought that you two were on a break, from what she told me.'' Lyon said. Gray stared at Juvia with a look of betrayal.

''You told him about us? How could you do that? You know what? I don't have time to deal with this shit. I have to get to work.'' Gray turned and stormed out of the cafe.

''Gray-sama!'' Juvia called after him. She turned to Lyon and glared.

''Why did you tell him that?'' she asked him.

''Gray shouldn't have reacted like that. We were only hanging out as friends.'' Juvia let out an exasperated sigh.

''Juvia knows this, but Lyon-san still shouldn't have told Gray-sama that. Juvia has to go, she's going to be late for work.''

''Juvia, I'm sorry.'' Lyon said. Juvia shook her head at him. She walked out of the cafe, got in her car and drove to work. So much for a good morning.

**XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Done! Again I am sorry for the wait. **

**Please read and review.**

**Oh and I decided to name this chapter Reunion because Gray and Lyon haven't seen each other in 3 years and this would be like a reunion of sorts. Just wanted to clarify that.**


End file.
